


Wherever I am, even in a dream, you're the only one for me.

by honestlymish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlymish/pseuds/honestlymish
Summary: To be able to call Jaemin ‘his’, Jeno has to get the approval of every one of his fellow members





	1. Meetings and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a predominantly NoMin fic with only bits of the side relationships. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluffiness.

  
There were two things Lee Jeno was sure he loved, cats and Na Jaemin. If a stupid allergy wasn't enough to stop him from having cats then absolutely nothing was going to stop him from being able to call Jaemin his. Except maybe the sixteen other members of NCT and Na Jaemin himself.

‘Alright everyone let’s get this family meeting started’ Taeyong’s voice rung out through the 127 dorm living room where all eighteen members had assembled for the group’s quarterly gathering. Everyone was huddled together in their pyjamas, cups of hot cocoa that Kun had prepared or in the case of Jaemin, coffee in hand . Taeyong stood at the front of the room running proceedings, Johnny by his side in case their leader needed support trying to calm the group down which occurred at least once everytime they gathered together

‘Okay before we start I just have a few things I would like to say, firstly I would like to welcome Lucas and Woo to their first family meeting’ the group erupts into applause

‘Fighting Haeyadwae!’ Lucas shouts which solicits a equally lively response, Jungwoo sits beside him smiling softly and clapping along.

‘Next I want to congratulate Kun who will finally be debuting this year, you were always a member to us but soon it’ll be official’ Taeyong continues

‘Kun eomma!!!’ Chenle screams throwing his arms around the older chinese member and practically crushing him in his arms before the cheering once again erupts. Kun just smiles brightly, too happy to protest the name, instead gently rubbing Chenle’s back.

‘Finally its been a long time but our dreamies are finally complete again, welcome back Jaem…’ Taeyong doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before the entire Dream unit is hollering with excitement. The older members laugh at the youngsters before joining in celebrating the injured member’s return.

‘Our baby Nana is back!’ Donghyuck says pretending to tear up.

‘Finally!’ Renjun whines ‘Jisung's rebellion was getting out of control without Jaeminnie to reign him in, yesterday he called me Injun~ah, I was ready to murder the maknae’

Jeno look at the boy sitting beside him all bright smile and big eyes, quietly sipping his coffee while his free hand rests on Jisung’s shoulders. If anyone had missed his best friend as much as Jeno had, it was Jisung. The maknae had manage to curl himself up into a ball to fit between his favourite hyung’s legs because while Jisung fiercely protested any other member calling him a baby, Jisung loved being Jaemin’s baby even if he would never admit it verbally.

‘Injunnie do you truly only miss me because you can’t control Mochi’ Jaemin pouts and Jeno’s heart melts instantly along with Renjun’s who gives him a shy smile.

‘Of course not, Nana. I just missed you, fullstop!’ Renjun assures ‘The fact that I won’t end up in jail for murder now because Jisung actually listens to you, is just a bonus’

Jisung responds by poking his tongue out at Renjun before tightening his grip on Jaemin’s leg for protection and Jeno can’t help but be amused by the fact that the last eighteen months of fake bravado from their maknae in the face of all his other hyungs instantly dissolves in the presence of Jaemin.

‘We ALL missed you Minnie and we are ALL so so happy you are back’ Taeyong states firmly, trying to emphasise to the youngest of the 00 line just how empty the group had felt without him. Jaemin’s absence was the longest period a member had been away from the group and the eighteen months had taken its toll on everyone.

  
With the members all so relaxed and happy, for once the meeting continues without a hitch. They discuss their upcoming activities which included their first full group promotions, something they were all excited about. A surprise cake is then brought out for Kun whose birthday they hadn’t had time to celebrate yet and after Kun blows out the candles, they cut the cake up to share. As the other members eat happily, Taeyong continues on with a few more reminders such as the importance of doing vlives for fans, he is about to wrap the meeting up when he asks if there is anything anyone else would like to discuss and Jeno put his hand up sheepishly.

‘Come on up Jen’ Taeyong calls the youngster forward.

Jeno sits frozen, suddenly terrified. What he is about to do is the scariest thing he has ever had to do in his entire life. He is more nervous then when he audition for SM, more nervous even then when Dream debuted. He finds himself unable to move, seventeen pairs of eyes staring at him.

Jeno feels a hand takes his and squeeze it, breaking him out of his stupor. Jeno looks down at the hand holding him and his gaze follows the arm up to meet the owner’s eyes. Jaemin stares back at him fondly and Jeno feels all the fear leave his body as he grips Jaemin’s hand tighter. Jeno stands and makes his way to the front of the room determined to address the group before his fears came back.

‘The rooms is all yours, you have all our attention’ Taeyong encourages and he puts his arm around Jeno’s shoulder for support sensing the youngster’s nerves returning now that he stood in front of everyone.

Jeno looks down at the floor and whispers ‘I like Jaemin’

No one responds for what feels like eternity to Jeno and he feels his cheeks burning. He can’t bring himself to look up and even Taeyong beside him is silent. Jeno is ready to run from the room when he feels a hand playfully ruffles his hair.

‘You’re so cute, Jen. You really missed you best friend huh?’ Johnny chuckles and a chorus of giggles and cooing can be heard behind him.

Jeno doesn't answer and when Taeyong steps in front of him and leans down to look into his eyes, an understanding washes over their leader. He puts his hands on both of Jeno’s shoulders and pulls the younger towards him, enveloping Jeno into a tight hug. When Taeyong finally breaks away he gives Jeno a knowing small and a nod of encouragement.

‘Everyone please hush’ Taeyong addresses the group. The group falls silent again, everyone’s attention returning to the front of the room. Taeyong puts his arm around Jeno’s waist and motions for the younger boy to continue.

‘I.. umm..’ Jeno starts but the words aren’t as easy to say as he practiced in his head.

‘Jeno, why don't you try focusing on Jaemin’ Taeyong says softly and the realisation of what is happening finally hits Johnny who instantly moves to Jeno’s other side and echoes Taeyong’s stance to offer support.

Jeno looks up at Jaemin, who is smiling brightly at him and Jeno can't help but smile back. He focus only on his best friend’s big brown eyes and takes a deep breath before finally speaking again, ‘Na Jaemin, I want you to be my boyfriend’

Jaemin who was mid sip when Jeno starts to speak, chokes on his coffee which makes Jeno laugh despite himself and for the first time since he moved to the front of the room his eyes disappear behind his signature smile. Jeno is completely whipped for the boy sitting in front of him, he thinks to himself and he is happy he finally found the courage to voice it.

An awkward silence falls over the room as everyone looks back and forth between Jeno and Jaemin. But neither seem to notice, Jaemin looks stunned, mouth agape staring at Jeno who in turn despite having just bared his heart is smiling happily, seemingly please he has managed to fluster his best friend.

‘OH MY GOD! Lee Jeno I am so proud of you’ Donghyuck’s voice slices through the air suddenly throwing his full weight at Jeno who would have fallen backwards if not for Taeyong and Johnny managing to stabilise him. Jeno laughs as Donghyuck grabs his face and starts peppering his cheek with kisses.

The scene is enough to bring the rest of the group back to their sense and Jeno hears soft laughter and hushed whispers around the room behind Donghyuck

Doyoung is the first to speak, ’Nono, are you sure you aren't just overwhelmed because Jaemin is back’ he asks concerned for his favourite dongsaeng, he stands and takes Johnny’s place beside Jeno. Johnny goes to sit down and motions for Taeyong to do the same, leaving Jeno between Doyoung and Hyuck, the two people closest to him after Jaemin.

‘NO WAY! Jeno~ah has been in love with Minnie since high school!’ Hyuck defends and Jeno laughs nervously burying his face in Doyoung’s shoulder.

‘What?!’ Mark asks surprised ‘that means you’ve felt this way since we met as rookies all the way until now. How could no one else have noticed?’

‘Actually we…’ Renjun motions to himself and the maknae line ‘all had our suspicions especially after Jen wouldn't speak to anyone but Hyuck when we weren’t doing activities for about two months after Minnie went home because of his injury’

‘You’re just oblivious, Hyung. It’s okay we think its cute’ Hyuck address the eldest dream member whose face looks crestfallen at being the only member of the youngest unit to be out of the loop yet again.

‘Jaeminnie being away made me realise that I wanted to tell him but Hyuck is right, I felt this way even before he left’ Jeno mumbles just above a whisper, his ear turning red.

‘Well then I am proud of you too for finding the courage to tell us’ Doyoung embraces Jeno.

‘Ahhm’ Taeyoung clears his throat and Doyoung glares at him

‘Trust you to ruin a cute moment between me and my favourite child, TY!’ Doyoung whines.

‘I was just going to suggest perhaps we should ask Jaemin how he feels before we proceed and this gets potentially awkward’ Taeyong sighs

The members all shift their attention to Jaemin who has been watching everything in silence. Jisung gets off the floor and takes Jeno’s empty seat and wraps his arms around his hyung protectively.

‘Minnie’ Taeyong addresses Jaemin softly ‘How are you feeling?’

Jeno turns to look back at Jaemin still clutching onto Doyoung as the nerves begin to return. Jaemin doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to just stare at Jeno for the longest time, everyone else watching on in silence allowing him to think.

‘Okay’ Jaemin say finally

‘Okay? As in yes you want to be my boyfriend?’ Jeno asks shakily

‘Yes’ Jaemin whispers before his smile returns and Jeno feels himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jeno doesn't have time to respond before Hyuck squeals, grabs him and starts to jump up and down. Jeno tries to break away, blushing from embarrasment but Hyuck ignores him and he has to be physical pulled from Hyuck by Doyoung whose own huge grin Jeno catches before Doyoung is himself, squeezing Jeno tightly.

When Jeno pulls away from Doyoung and finally turns around to face the group he finds a mixture of fond smiles and concerned looks. Jeno had been expecting this reaction, anything that happened between members could change group dynamics and a relationship came with a lot of risks. But Jeno couldn't find it in him to care right at this moment, not when Jaemin was gazing at him cheeks adorned with the most adorable pink flush, flustered Jaemin was something Jeno was determined to see more of.

Taeyong gets up from his spot on the floor and steps towards Jeno. He returns to the front and motions for Hyuck and Doyoung to sit. Hyuck takes the spot Jisung vacated on the floor in front of Jaemin. Doyoung however refuses to move from beside Jeno, Taeyong sighs heavily and continues, choosing to ignore him.

‘Well then I guess since Jaemin~ah reciprocates Jeno’s feelings, we have to enforce our group dating policy, are you sure about this Jeno?’ Taeyong questions apologetically. As the only person who has had to undergo NCT’s ’In group' dating trial when he first decided to court Ten, Taeyong is empathetic towards the poor youngster and the troublesome few weeks he is about to have.

‘Never been more sure of anything in my life’ Jeno assures.

‘You know you will need to get every single member’s individual approval and some of them’ Taeyong looks specifically at Doyoung standing next to Jeno ‘are actually crazy’

‘I understand’ Jeno nods again

‘Are you sure, Jen? Like really really sure?’ Yuta asks from his spot on the sofa ‘I mean you two could just be friends with benefits like me and Winwin’

‘For the last time hyung that is not what I meant when I said you were friend zoned’ Winwin rolls his eyes.

‘Winwinnie you said we were friends and that is beneficial to me. Stop fighting this because it is happening’ Yuta nuzzles Winwin’s shoulder, while the chinese member tries to swat him away.

‘No’ Jeno asserts ‘I know none of you will go easy on me but if this works out I want to be able to call Jaemin~ah my boyfriend. I want it to be official with the label. Like Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung. Its what Nana deserves’

‘Uwu, I approve already!’ Jungwoo squeaks, Jeno laughs and smiles at him warmly.

‘Well I guess thats settled, all we need is for you to ask the group and then I can officially go over the rules for the new members and everyone can ask whatever they needed to’ Taeyong states.

Jeno turns to the rest of the group, eyes disappearing behind a nervous smile ‘I would like permission to date Jaemin please’

‘Yes bitches my ship is sailing!’ Haechan shouts latching onto Jaemin’s leg ‘Dreamies really are the superior unit’

‘You know you’re in two units right, Hyuck?’ Johnny laughs at the younger

‘Yes but only Dream will have both members of a power couple’ Hyuck wiggles with excitement, smiling up at Jaemin.

‘Before Hyuckie combust I better go over the rules’ Taeyong shakes his head, laughing at the most mischievous member’s antics ‘firstly everyone is granted one day with Jeno to decide whether they give him their approval, what you do during that day is up to you as long as no one gets harmed, understood?’

Everyone nods their understanding.

‘Jeno you can't be alone with Jaemin until everyone gives you their approval not because we don't trust you but just because that’s the rule we set up’ the rule makes Jeno wince because being separated from his best friend when he has just returned seems like torture to Jeno but he nods in agreement.

‘That rule was only set up because you and Tennie can't keep your hands off each other’ Doyoung complains.

‘Ten is Ten, Doyoung, what do you want me to do?’ Taeyong defends

‘I want you to…’ Doyoung starts but is interrupted by an outraged scoff from Ten.

‘Wait 'Ten is Ten'' Ten glares at Taeyong eyebrow raised 'what are you trying to suggest Lee Taeyong?’ 

‘Babe…’ Taeyong pouts

‘Enjoy sleeping alone tonight, maybe Johnny will lend you one of his plushies’ Ten simply huffs and returns his attention to his phone. Taeyong gives Doyoung a deathly glare over Jeno’s shoulder.

‘Finally we’ll have another family meeting after Jeno has spent the day with everyone and any member who chooses not to approve has to have a valid reason for it and be ready to explain why then’ Taeyong finishes ‘are there any questions?’

‘What if I already approve?’ Jungwoo asks

‘Then you can just tell Jen that when he comes to you, Woo’ Doyoung explains ‘do you know what order you wanted to do this Jen? Just so we’re all prepared’

Jeno looks around the group and notices the scowl on Jisung’s face, he decides that his own unit will probably be the hardest to face and chooses to give himself time to win them over. ‘Eldest to youngest’ he announces.

‘Perfect. Then Taeil hyung is first. Give him a few days to think and then you can find him when you’re ready, Jen’ Taeyong nods looking over at Taeil ‘any other questions?’

‘Was it hard hyung?’ Jeno asks Taeyong directly starting to worry a little.

‘It was different for me, Jen. I was only looking for your Johnny hyung’s approval because he is your Ten hyung’s best friend but Doyoung insisted that if a member was going to date another member everyone should get a say and he set up the rules’ Taeyong explained and Jeno’s jaw drops.

‘You’re the reason I have to suffer through this’ Jeno pouts teasingly at Doyoung who shrinks a little in his spot. Doyoung grimaces awkwardly. ‘Hyung!!!’

‘I only wanted to annoy Taeyong. My room was beside his and Ten is loud when they make out. I’m sorry Jeno~ah’ Doyoung pleads apologetically, Jeno just laughs at his hyung.

‘Bold of you to assume we were only making out or that I’m the one that’s loud, bunny’ Ten dismisses nonchalantly.

‘Ten, baby please’ Taeyong blushes ‘the babies are here’

‘Tae we are currently discussing two of the said babies dating, remember when we were their age’ Ten says emphatically.

‘Anyway back to your question’ Taeyong quickly changes subject ‘when I went through this there were a few members less and you kids were so young that all it took was buying all of you ice cream and answering all your cute questions about how I knew I liked Tennie’

‘No one gave you a hard time?’ Jeno questions

‘No Doyoung obviously did’ Taeyong scowls at the culprit who sticks his tongue out at him from behind Jeno ‘and your Johnny and Winwin hyungs weren't easy either, they were rather protective, they still are’

Taeyong brushes a strand of Jeno’s hair out of his eyes and motions his head to where the dreamies are sitting. Jeno turns his attention to find that Jisung had wrapped himself tightly around Jaemin and Renjun and Mark look concerned.

‘Like I said Jen, it was different when I had to do this, it was new and you’ll find that some members are rather protective of Jaeminnie’ Taeyong warns gently.

‘But it was worth it right?’ Jeno ask softly, eyes meeting Jaemin’s whose head was resting on Jisung’s shoulder

‘He drives me insane sometimes but absolutely’ Taeyong laughs and Jeno catches him looking lovingly at Ten in his peripheral.

The meeting concludes quickly afterwards and members start heading to bed. The older members decide it would be best if Jeno and Mark switch rooms for the night to give Mark time to speak to the other Dreamies who all looked a little overwhelmed.

Jeno is sitting on the sofa in the 127 dorm living room with Doyoung eating the slice of cake he was too nervous to eat earlier. Taeyong is sitting to their left on the single seater armchair, Ten on his lap playing with his hair. Jeno admired them for a minute, smiling.

‘You are going to be worse then them aren’t you’ Doyoung resigns nudging Jeno

‘I hope so, hyung’ Jeno grins.

‘Fine then I will help you since its my fault that you aren't already all over Jaemin’ his hyung teases.

‘Thank you hyung but honestly I don’t even know what I have gotten myself into so I don’t even know where to begin asking for help’

‘Well you start with Moon Taeil’ Doyoung grins his mind clearly already plotting.


	2. Dance practice, a panicked gay and the 00 liner way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 00 liners and a flustered Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 00 liners are my favourite so this is just them being fluffy weirdos. Enjoy!

  
Jeno is sitting on the floor in the back of the dance studio watching Jisung teaching Jaemin the choreography to _My First and Last_. In the far right corner of the room Renjun and Chenle were having a debate about something in chinese. NCT Dream were scheduled to spend the day practicing for their upcoming promotions but today it was going to be just six members because Mark was spending the day in rehearsal with NCT U. Currently they were all waiting on Donghyuck who was getting fitted for his outfit for the 127 music video.

When Donghyuck finally arrives the group begin practicing the choreography for their new song. Jeno finds himself unconsciously glancing towards Jaemin concerned that the gruelling practice may cause a relapse in his injury, he isn't alone in his concern because Jisung demands a break two hours into practice to allow the newly returned member to rest. Jeno watches as Jisung drags Jaemin to the corner to sit down and forces a bottle of water into his hand before fussing over the older member despite the latter's protest that he felt fine.

Jeno makes his way to the opposite side of the room to grab his own bottle and is followed by Donghyuck who slumps down against the wall.

‘Practice isn't as fun when we don't have Mark hyung to pick on when he is being bossy’ Hyuck whines, Jeno joins him on the floor and Hyuck automatically rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

Hyuck starts to regal Jeno with stories about some of the most memorable ways he has annoyed the other members the past few days but Jeno’s attention is focused on the other side of the room where the rest of the members are gathered, laughing at something Chenle said.

‘Jeno~ah I am the only one that bothers to sit with your mopey ass and you’re ignoring me, fine I will go over there too’ Hyuck starts to get up but Jeno grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

‘I’m sorry, Hyuck. Don’t leave, I’ll listen’

‘You know you can come over with me, Jen. What’s Jisung going to do really?’ Hyuck sighs.

‘He threw me out of my room!’ Jeno pouts

‘Technically he had Taeyong hyung throw you out of yours AND Jaemin’s room because it’s against the rule for you two to be alone together’

‘Yeah but did he have to move in? There is a sign outside the door now that says Nana and Jisung’s room’ Jeno cross his arms visibly frustrated with the maknae.

Jisung had used Jeno’s confession and the subsequent ‘can’t be alone together’ rule to attach himself to Jaemin like a leech and hog all of Jaemin’s free time. Any time Jeno even attempted to get near his best friend, the maknae would shoot Jeno a look before dragging Jaemin away muttering some excuse, he never seemed to be out of excuses and it was driving Jeno crazy.

‘I know I gave him the sign’ Hyuck says smugly, poking his tongue out at Jeno.

‘HYUCK!’

‘Jeno~ah I am your best friend…’ Hyuck starts

‘No that would be Jaemin’

‘Like I said I am your best friend’ Hyuck repeats completely ignoring Jeno’s complaints ‘so you know that the more I love you, the more I tease you. That’s why I never stop mocking Mark hyung’

  
Jeno laughs in acknowledgement. It was a known fact that Donghyuck got more annoying the closer you got to him but they all loved him anyway.

‘Besides you’ll be back in each others arms doing god knows what soon anyway, how many hyungs have you managed to get approval from already?’ Hyuck's curiosity peaks.

Jeno doesn't answer, instead busying himself on his phone. It had been a week since their family meeting and despite having moved into the 127 dorm with the older members, Jeno hadn’t found the courage to approach any of them yet.

‘OH MY GOD!’ Hyuck shouts when the realisation of what Jeno’s silence means hits him.

Jeno quickly puts a hand over his mouth and pulls him into a headlock. He looks up and finds the other members looking over at them in confusion so Jeno gives them one of his signature eye smiles in attempt to get them to ignore the two.

‘None?!’ Hyuck whispers in disbelief when Jeno lets go of him.

‘We’ve been so busy… I haven’t found the right time.. We…’ before Jeno can continue making excuses Donghyuck is on his feet.

‘Hyuck where are you going?’ Jeno panics sensing that Donghyuck was up to something.

‘You need inspiration, Jen’ Hyuck waves off as he makes his way across the room to where the others are sitting.

Jeno watches as Donghyuck grabs both Jaemin and Renjun, dragging them across the room to where Jeno was sitting, announcing something about important 00 liner business to the maknae line who watched him in confusion.

‘What the hell, Hyuck?’ Renjun demands as he sits opposite Jeno, Jaemin takes a seat beside him while Hyuck returns to his spot beside Jeno.

‘Jeno misses Jaemin’ Hyuck shrugs.

‘I miss BOTH of you, all four of you in fact’ Jeno defends, scowling at Hyuck.

‘Miss us? Why? We are right…’ Renjun starts but notices Hyuck motioning towards the maknae and falls into a fit of laughter at what the latter is suggesting. ‘Jen is scared of Jisung?!’ Renjun squeals gripping his stomach, his body collapsing on to the floor ‘oh my god I can’t breathe’

‘I am not!’ Jeno denies hitting the eldest member in an attempt to get him to stop laughing before he draws the attention of the two youngest members.

‘You kind of are’ Hyuck teases so Jeno kicks him.

It takes Renjun a few minutes to compose himself and in that time Donghyuck has readjusted himself so that he is lying on his back with his head in Jaemin’s lap. Hyuck looks up at Jeno from his new position and pokes his tongue out while Jaemin obliviously plays with his hair, chatting to Renjun.

‘Injunnie tell Jeno that he is a coward’ Hyuck says abruptly drawing the attention of both Jaemin and Renjun.

‘Is this still about the Jisung thing?’ Jaemin asks

‘No this is because Jeno still hasn't worked up the courage to ask a single hyung for their approval. If you don't move your butt, Jen, I’ll ask Minnie out myself. It’s time to move on from Mark hyung, he clearly doesn’t love me’ Donghyuck sighs dramatically.

‘You’re an idiot’ Jaemin swats Donghyuck’s arm ‘besides I’d say no’

‘WHAT?!’ Donghyuck shoots up from his spot in mock horror ‘I am so much better then Jeno. His nickname is literally no fun’

‘Hyuck if you and Jaemin started dating I would literally murder one of you because you would never get off each other’ Renjun whines.

‘Rude, I have self control Injun. I don't know about Jaemin’ Hyuck replies, resulting in an eye roll from Renjun and Jaemin shoving him playfully

‘You really haven't asked a single hyung, Jen?’ Renjun asks the younger boy.

‘Actually that reminds me, Injunnie, how do you feel about all this? You have to live with them?’ Donghyuck interrupts before Jeno can answer.

The eldest of the 00 line is quiet for a moment clearly contemplating the best way to answer.

‘I love you both and I am happy if you’re happy but…’ Renjun starts ‘ I swear if I find you making out on the sofa or you get handsy while we're hanging out, I will have Chenle make one of you disappear. Believe me he has that power’

‘Is that all you’re worried about?’ Jeno laughs relieved.

‘Of course what else would I worry about. You guys are my best friends. Of course I support you’ Renjun responds eyebrow raised.

Jeno hugs the eldest relieved that he has the support of at least one other member of their unit already. He then turns to look over at Jaemin who is suddenly awfully quiet.

‘Na Jaemin are you blushing?’ Jeno teases.

‘What? No!’ the youngest replies a little too quickly, voice shaking slightly.

‘Nana are you flustered because of what Injun said?’ Hyuck asks, eyes almost popping out of his head in surprise.

‘No.. I..it’s just’ Jaemin stutters.

‘No way!’ Renjun claps ‘Na Jaemin, THE Na Jaemin! Who has tried to kiss us all at some point or other, is blushing at the idea of Jeno kissing him for real. Lee Jeno you just became a legend! I will cherish this moment forever’

Jaemin turns an even deeper shade of red as he stares at the floor.

‘No! No! No! Absolutely not!’ Donghyuck exclaims grabbing Jaemin by the shoulders ‘You sort yourself out, Nana! I can not have you turning into a panicked gay like the rest of these weirdos! You and I are a team, damn it!’

‘You do know what being boyfriends entails, Nana?’ Jeno teases having found a renewed confidence at the sight of his best friend’s reddening face. Jaemin was absolutely adorable flustered and Jeno was loving this.

  
‘Yes but I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead’ Jaemin says coyly.

Donghyuck takes out his phone and snaps a photo of Jaemin’s blushing face.

‘Hyuck what the hell?’ Jaemin questions

‘I am sending this to Ten hyung, Yuta hyung and Jungwoo hyung, there has to be a cure for confident gays who suddenly turn panicked. I will save you!’ Hyuck says with determination typing frantically on his phone.

‘Do you not want to kiss me, Jaemin~ah?’ Jeno asks smugly, eyes already disappearing behind his signature smile.

Jaemin doesn't repsond, he fiddles with a loose thread on his shirt, unable to look the other members in the eye.

‘You know what, Hyuck, you were absolutely right’ Jeno says finally saving the blushing boy.

‘I always am but what about this time?’ Hyuck finally looks up from his phone, curious.

‘This is exactly the inspiration I needed’ Jeno takes his phone out of his pocket and dials a number, the others including Jaemin watch him in confusion. ‘Taeil hyung? It’s Jeno. Are you ready to see me? Tonight? Perfect’

When the conversation ends Jeno puts his phone away and winks at Jaemin causing the youngest’s eyes to widen. Jeno laughs as he gets up.

‘We should get back to practice guys’ Jeno says walking towards the centre of the room.

‘Well this a new side of Jeno’ Renjun’s gaze follows Jeno in amusement.

‘Yes and I for one love it!’ Donghyuck answers, clutching Jaemin’s arm in excitement. ‘Get your lip balm ready, Nana. Jeno is coming for you’ he whispers to the youngest, Jaemin buries his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder in response and the two older members comfort him while laughing to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up in the comments if you enjoyed this and want more 00 line because this was so much fun to write. See you with Taeil in the next update :)


	3. Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno faces Taeil and gets one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update has taken a seriously long time. I will get better at updating. Life got in the way. I'm sorry :'(

‘I hate you Lee Taeyong! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!’

Jeno and Donghyuck were just about to enter the 127 dorm after dance practice when they hear screaming coming from inside. Jeno’s eyes go big as he recognises Ten’s voice and he looks over at Donghyuck whose face lights up with excitement.

Donghyuck rushes into the dorm and Jeno follows hesitantly. They find all of NCT127 gathered in the living room, attention on Taeyong who is leaning on the door frame of his bedroom with his back turned to them. Donghyuck immediately scurries over to sit near Yuta, Taeil and Winwin to get an update on what is happening. Doyoung notices Jeno standing awkwardly at the entrance of the living room confused and motions to the empty space on the sofa next to him. When Jeno complies, Doyoung offers him some popcorn from the large bowl on his lap.

‘What is going on?’ Jeno whispers to Doyoung.

‘Apparently TY fell asleep while he and Ten where hooking up!’ Doyoung says purposefully loud, making Taeyong turn and glare at him.

Jeno’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, ‘how does that even happen?’ he asks.

‘Maybe Ten is boring’ Yuta chides from where he is sitting on the floor cuddled up to WinWin’s leg who is sitting behind him on the sofa opposite Jeno.

‘Like you can talk Nakamoto!’ Ten sticks his head out of Taeyong and Johnny’s bedroom door and huffs at Yuta ‘How many times has Winwin rejected you now?’

‘Winwinnie is just playing hard to get’ Yuta retorts rubbing his face against Winwin’s leg like a cat. Winwin rolls his eyes but doesn’t move his legs away.

‘Baby please I’ve said I’m sorry’ Taeyong pleads.

‘Sorry won't undo the emotional trauma of when I realised you were asleep! I was on your lap! Kissing your neck! How do you fall asleep, Yongie?’ Ten demands

‘Please spare the details of your adult activities there are children here’ Doyoung whines trying to cover Jeno’s ear whose eyes have now disappeared as he tries to stifle his laughter.

‘Tennie I'm sorry, I had practice with you and then I had practice with NCT U all afternoon, I was tired and…’

‘Who here was at practice all day raise your hand’ Ten asks the room cutting Taeyong off. Everyone raises their hand, Doyoung, Yuta and Haechan a lot more enthusiastically then the others.

Ten glares at Taeyong, arms folded across his chest daring for the older to try and find another excuse.

‘Babe…’ Taeyong sighs

‘You’re just old, Yong’ Ten scoffs

‘I am only a year older than you!’

‘The hyung line really love preying on our teams younger foreign dancers!’ Ten whines completely ignoring Taeyong’s previous statement ‘Protect yourself Winwinnie, Johnny is the only hyung we can trust!’

‘Baby, it was an accident you’re being drama…’ Taeyong huffs but is quickly cut off

‘If you finish that sentence Lee Taeyong’ Ten threatens

‘I meant to say you are overreacting’ Taeyong answers cautiously.

Ten glares at Taeyong before storming back into Taeyong and Johnny’s bedroom, there is silence for a moment and everyone’s eyes are on Taeyong. Suddenly a giant pink cat plushie flies through the air and hits Taeyong square in the face.

‘Overreacting huh?!’ Ten screams before another plushie followed by another is flung at Taeyong ‘How. Is. This. For. An. Over. Reaction. Lee. Taeyong!’

Taeyong stands frozen, as every accentuated word is followed by another flying plushies to his face. The rest of the members stifle their laughter with mouthfuls of food or by covering their mouths with their hands, afraid that laughing openly would end with a plushie in their direction.

When Ten finally runs out of Johnny’s plushies to throw at Taeyong he reappears at the door, eyes staring daggers at Taeyong.

‘Find somewhere else to sleep Lee Taeyong because you aren’t welcome here’ Ten commands.

‘But its my room!’ Taeyong complains but the door has already slammed shut behind Ten.

Taeyong turns around to face the other members looking for some empathy but everyone avoids his eyes refusing to be dragged into this mess. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul maybe small but he was terrifying when he was angry, everyone knew better then to get involved in the two’s lovers quarrels at of fear of retribution from the Thai member.

‘Johnny…’ Taeyong pleads

A simple ‘nope’ comes from the American who had gotten up to start collecting his plushies from the ground.

‘But it’s your room too’ Taeyong reasons.

The door of their bedroom slowly opens and Ten stands at the entrance of the room pouting.

‘Johnny hyung! Can you come and cuddle with me, I just broke up with my boyfriend’ Ten whimpers.

Johnny gives Taeyong a sympathetic look before disappearing into their bedroom with Ten and closing the door behind him.

After several minutes of staring at the door Taeyong heads to the kitchen in defeat and the other members start readying themselves for bed. Jeno looks over at Doyoung a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

‘Don’t worry’ Doyoung assures the younger ‘they break up at least once a week because of something Taeyong does or forgets to do, they’ll be fine’

Doyoung ruffles Jeno’s hair before getting up to dispose of his bowl of popcorn and head to bed.

Jeno hears his phone ping and he pulls it out to check.

**_Taeil Hyung:_ **  
_Meet me on the roof._

Jeno looks over to the empty seat that Taeil had occupied just a short while ago and wonders how he didn’t notice the eldest leave. He gets up to head out and follow his hyung to the roof.

 

*** * ***

 

Jeno find his hyung sitting with his back to him, beer bottle in hand. Jeno takes a seat beside him and Taeil hands him a bottle.

‘You’re old enough, Jen’ Taeil assures the younger who takes the bottle from him ‘but if your Taeyong hyung asks, its apple juice’

Jeno laughs and takes a swig from the bottle allowing the bitter taste to wash over him. It wasn’t the first time that he had tasted beer. Donghyuck had stole a few beers from the 127’s dorm once and snuck them into the Dream dorm for Jeno, Renjun and himself to share when Jaemin first went away, none of them having taken the news particularly well. It had taken the edge off and they never spoke about it again after. But this was the first time that Jeno drunk openly in front of an older member.

‘So Jaemin huh?’ Taeil asks looking out at the night sky.

‘Yeah’ Jeno sighs suddenly remembering why they were here.

‘It’s about time’ Taeil answer and Jeno turns to look at his hyung in shock.

‘You knew, hyung?!’

‘Some of us suspected, Jen’ Taeil responds ‘You have always looked at Jaem like you weren't sure he was real and let him cling to you even though you aren’t particularly affectionate’

Jeno hums his response, taking another swig of his beer.

‘I’m not going to give you a hard time’ Taeil continues ‘you have sixteen other members to survive and I know some of them are going to be difficult’

‘Then what are we going to do, hyung?’ Jeno asks.

‘Why don’t we just sit here, drink these beers, talk and enjoy the quiet before you have to go through this weird group tradition with some of our crazier members and promotions starts’ Taeil suggests.

They fall into a deep conversation about their upcoming promotions, about the new members, about the difficulties and privileges of their jobs. Then when the buzz of the alcohol starts to take hold, Jeno starts to talk about Jaemin, when he knew his feelings went beyond friendship, how devastated he felt when his best friend left, the guilt he felt that he didn't do a better job protecting Jaemin.

It was the first time Jeno had openly spoken to anyone about his feelings for his best friend to anyone other than Donghyuck and it was a relief. Jeno felt like he had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in since he first realised that he had feelings for Jaemin. All the uncertainty slipped away with every word and emotion openly expressed for the first time.

Jeno doesn't know how long they had been up there when he finally sighs having let out everything he had held in for so long.

‘Hyung’ he calls.

‘Yes Jen’ the eldest responds.

‘Thank you for tonight, for listening, for being you’

‘It’s what hyungs are meant to do, Jeno’ Taeil smiles at him ‘for the record I approve and I’m proud of you for finally admitting it to Jaem, it must have been tough’

Jeno’s eyes disappear behind his smile and he laughs ‘harder then when I auditioned for the company but I think it’s going to be worth it’

‘He looks at you the same way you look at him, it will be’ Taeil reassures reaching over and giving Jeno’s hand a gentle squeeze.

They sit there a little longer until the cold night air starts to bite through their clothes.

‘We better get inside before you get sick and Taeyong kills me’ Taeil suggests ‘besides you better get to bed, I suspect you will have a headache in the morning’

Jeno groans realising how many beers he had just consumed and suddenly feeling sluggish.

‘Don’t worry, I will cover for you’ Taeil laughs, collecting all the empty bottles and helping the younger up ‘but remember if Taeyong asks this never happened, I interrogated you and told you to take care of Jaem. Okay?’

‘Yes, Hyung’ Jeno nods, leaning on the eldest as they make their way back to the dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away if you like it or hit me up on one of the below links to encourage me to update faster :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mishkieff)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/HonestlyMish)


End file.
